


Fantasise

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor has sexy hands, F/M, Hands Fetish, Sexual Tension, Staring, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: She wouldn't mind having those fingers wrapped around her throat.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	Fantasise

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i dunno xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

On a lazy evening with not much else to do but loaf around, Charlie found herself hanging awkwardly over the plush arms of a couch. Her phone was held limply in one hand, something else pulling her attention away from the dimming screen. Her lips pulled into something between a pout and a frown with her cheek pressed against her upper arm. With her head hanging towards the ground, her vision was somewhat upside-down, not that it mattered to her. 

Her eyes were intensely focused on the demon sitting across the room, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Her gaze slipped from his messy hair to his smiling face; angled and enchanting with its sharp contours and grey tinted skin. His red eyes were looking down, inky lashes creating a stark contrast as they brushed his ashen skin. His eyes were scanning a book that laid idly in his hands. 

_Oh, those hands._ Charlie never really thought about it but she was beginning to worry about developing a fetish. Not that hands were an odd thing to obsess over; especially not when they were _his_. They were slender with elegant digits that sported deadly claws. He managed to make them look graceful no matter what he did. She felt an odd pang, her skin suddenly feeling like it was missing something. 

Perhaps she was longing to have those hands on her, the nails gently scraping at her skin as he caressed her. Charlie shivered, cheeks flushing hotly at her own thoughts. She felt somewhat ashamed but still her thoughts remained persistent and she couldn't look away. He moved to turn a page, fingers curling as they flipped the page. She really wished he wasn't wearing his gloves today. 

"Something wrong?" Alastor spoke. 

"Huh?" Charlie snapped from her thoughts, "No, nothing!" 

She tried to shift slowly, doing her best to avoid looking guilty as she settled onto the couch properly. 

"You were staring." 

"Was I?" She laughed nervously, "Must've zoned out or something." 

"Hm. I see."

His gaze was dark and hot, making her skin crawl and bones feel like jello. She desperately wanted to tear her gaze away from his but he would know something was up then. Luckily his piercing eyes returned to the book and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

But then her mouth betrayed her. 

"Iwaslookingatyourhands." The words spilled from her lips before she could stop them. 

He looked up, grin as wide as ever with his brow cocked in question. 

She sighed, well aware that it was too late to hide it from him now. 

"I was looking at your hands."

"My hands?" He said, clearly amused.

Charlie nodded sheepishly, twirling her fingers in her lap as her eyes briefly fluttered to his twitching digits. 

"May I ask why?" 

"I... I don't know." 

"You don't know?" 

"They look good." 

Alastor let out a vibrating chuckle, "Well, that's new." 

"I mean- they look like they could be good with everything. You make claws look elegant and. And I like them." 

Charlie looked like she regret the words the moment they left her lips, her cheeks covered in a bright red and pink hue. 

Alastor gave another chuckle before his grin slipped into something darker and hotter yet again. A sensual leer crossed his striking features. His fingers curled into the armrests of the seat he sat in and the Princess swallowed. 

"I assure you, _darling_ , they are skilled in _everything_ should you want to test them out." He purred.

Charlie felt her heart jump, body bursting into a cold sweat as his eyes swept over her and he winked. She found her eyes back on his hands and she had the most sinful thought.

_She wouldn't mind having those fingers wrapped around her throat._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
